


Spirit in the Stone

by fringeperson



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, For LadyShieru on DA - inspired by her sketch of the same name, Kagome's basically a genie, language butchering babble, language butchering for magical babble purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: While seeking the sword of his father, Sesshoumaru found something else. Something he had never imagined, but could appreciate almost instantly.~Originally posted in '12
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Spirit in the Stone

Sesshoumaru was staring, which was perhaps a bit rude, but certainly justifiable given the circumstances. He was staring in awe, which is generally regarded as less rude than regular staring, but is being made note of because Sesshoumaru was rarely awed by _anything_. Sesshoumaru was staring in awe at a female, which would have been a matter of mild relief to his mother had she been able to witness the moment, as she was beginning to fear he would never show _any_ kind of interest in the opposite sex and there would therefore _never_ be grand-puppies for her to dote on.

The female who was the subject of Sesshoumaru's awed, unblinking gaze, was not at all a usual one. She wasn't human, of course she wasn't. Sesshoumaru would never be awed by a mere human. Disgusted to an awesome degree, but never awed. She wasn't a half-breed. They were as contemptible as humans in their own way. Particularly Sesshoumaru's half-brother, the ever-odious InuYasha. But... She wasn't exactly a demoness either.

To be perfectly clear on the matter, Sesshoumaru had been seeking his father's tomb and the Tessaiga, but the staff of two heads had led a merry chase to the wrong place. Still, there was an artefact of interest located in the centre of the stone circle, and Sesshoumaru had picked up the small stone tablet, covered in scratches that could well be a form of writing, and if it was, then it was likely from ages lost to living memory. Certainly he did not recognise it. The beautiful female that currently held his rapt attentions had risen from said tablet when he had run a clawed finger over a few lines of the unintelligible script.

Her hair was black, but it was a different blackness to the hair of humans, or even demons. It was a deeper black, that seemed to glint with starlight at the same time. Her skin – and all of it was clear to his sight for she had not a scrap of clothing on her person – was without mark or blemish of any kind, a perfect expanse of creamy-pale skin. She did not exist at all below the waist, dissolving then into a scentless smoke, a fine and shimmering mist that trailed back and tethered her to the tablet Sesshoumaru still held in his hands.

Not that he noticed much of this. Sesshoumaru was far too preoccupied with the sensation of her soft hands caressing and cradling his jaw and keeping his gaze locked on her face as she hovered barely inches above his own. Her eyes, large and brown and beautiful and _glowing with power_ , were hooded and focused on _him_ in a way that Sesshoumaru did not recognise. He was fairly sure that he liked it though.

"So your name is Sesshoumaru," she said at length, breaking the silence that had hung heavy in the air from the moment she had appeared. "Mine is Kagome." Her voice was sweet and soft, and gently clouded his mind against any thoughts that were not of _her_ in some way.

"How do you know this one's name?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

Kagome smiled and trailed the fingers of one hand up, over his cheek and past the outer corner of one eye, and then traced the crescent moon on his brow. "I found it here," she said. "There is nothing hidden from me if I wish to seek it, that was one of the many spells I was subjected to before being confined in the tablet you now hold." With a smile, Kagome traced her hand back down to join the other in gently holding up his face so that she could gaze upon him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"For not simply leaving when you learned that what you were seeking is not here. For letting me out long enough to learn your name and tell you mine," Kagome smiled. "For being my master."

Sesshoumaru was not one to blink in shock. Not generally. That last comment from the exquisite female caused him to do so however.

Kagome smiled a little brighter, her brown glowing eyes twinkled, and then she leant down a little further, tilted his face up a fraction more, and she pressed her lips across his. She slanted her face and melded their mouths together in a sinuous dance that sent tingles down to his fingers and toes. His golden eyes widened even as hers slipped closed and she breathed a sigh out through her nose, the warm air rushing over his cheek and sending another tingle through his body.

The indignant and irritating squawk of his vassal pierced through the shiveringly delightful moment.

"How dare you foist yourself on the great Lord Sesshoumaru?" the toad cried out.

Kagome withdrew from Sesshoumaru, and crossed her arms over her bare chest as she glared at the imp, scowling. "I have no obligation to answer any of _your_ questions," she informed him from where she floated, then the expression of irritation faded from her face as she turned back to Sesshoumaru. She rested her bosom against his fur-covered shoulder, her head on the fur itself, and wrapped her arms around him, linking her fingers together over the opposite shoulder. After a moment just staying that way, Kagome reached one arm out, pointing to the lines. "It reads: Tama no Kagome, continetur pro syn dari umum da odobri sve to dia harus ingin."

"What does that mean?" Sesshoumaru asked, following along as Kagome had run a long, delicate finger over the scratches over the stone face.

"Kagome of the jewel, contained within for the sake of the son of the general to grant all that he should wish for," she answered him.

"What of this part?" Sesshoumaru asked, tracing the lower markings, and ignoring Jaken's muttering of how _he_ wished the female would be clothed.

"That says: Aníkei s 'aftón, yev pahanjel e nran, itu hitsuzen," Kagome answered. "She belongs to him, and will claim him, this is inevitable." Kagome tilted her head, still resting on his fur, and looked curiously at the tablet she was still tethered to. "It's strange," she said at last. "I know all of the things that were done to me, done over me, but I know them _now_ , and I didn't when it was happening to me. I don't think that all these words are even all from the same language, and yet I know what they mean."

"You have translated the words," Sesshoumaru said. "Their meaning is still unclear."

Kagome giggled and brought her arm back up to embrace Sesshoumaru once again, snuggling into him as best she could. "It means you are my master, and I will do whatever you wish, and do my best that any wish you should have will come true," she said, then pulled herself up once more to hover before him, capturing his gaze as she held gently to his face. "I belong to you," she said softly, almost purring the words in a heady whisper.

"You belong to me," Sesshoumaru agreed, unaware of the words passing his lips before she claimed them in a kiss once more.

Sesshoumaru did not see the whisper of misty tether lift from the tablet that he held, nor was he aware of it appearing to loop around him, glowing thickly. He was too busy enjoying this second kiss from the stunning creature that called him her master and insisted on his ownership of her to notice even Jaken's squawking at that moment, for the toad _had_ noticed.

Kagome pulled back. "And you are _my_ master," she said, as she tilted her head the other way, slanting her mouth over Sesshoumaru's at a new angle.

"I am your-" Sesshoumaru echoed before her mouth closed over his, cutting off his words, muffling them so that only a moan could be heard.

The mist faded, coalesced at Kagome's waist, and slowly formed a pair of legs. They were long and shapely, but when at last her toes were formed, she was still floating well off the ground. When she drew back again, she smiled at Sesshoumaru and allowed her hands to drift down his neck, clothing, and finally rest at the top of his armour. "You don't need to hold so tight to that any more," she said, delighted humour in her voice. "Since it isn't needed any more after all."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the tablet, which was now beginning to crumble in his hands, then looked back to Kagome, noticing now her full, nubile and very nude body. It looked so tempting, and smelled so sweet, and he knew also that it tasted finer than anything else he had ever sampled before.

"Hussy! Harlot! To be so shameless before Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried out.

Kagome appeared not to hear the toad, so focused on Sesshoumaru was she.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at his vassal. "Jaken, shut up," he ordered sharply, seriously considering truly killing the creature in a way he never had before.

Jaken obediently quailed and closed his mouth.

A twinkling mist formed around Kagome, slowly becoming thicker until it solidified into robes that emphasised her curves even as they hid them, and still looked to be as regal as the fine silks that his mother was so fond of. It was very pleasing. Dressed as such, there would be no issue with the words of other, annoying beings who might be so impertinent as to comment on _his_ entourage. It would also mean that other, unworthy beings would not be so graced as to see what was _his_.

Gently, Kagome drifted down until her leather-clad toes touched the earth, then she bowed deeply.

"Master, what do you wish for?" she asked solemnly. "I will grant your every whim."

"Impossible!" Jaken shrieked, forgetting already that he had been ordered to keep his silence. "If the staff of two heads could not lead us to the Tessaiga, how could you produce it so easily?"

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, narrowing his eyes once more as he glanced at the toad.

"Yes Milord?" Jaken asked, eager for any order and fearing reprobation all at once.

"Must you be told _twice_?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Jaken swallowed nervously, sweating suddenly, and beat a short retreat from his lord.

Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome, who was still bowing before him. "The Tessaiga is the item this one sought here originally."

Kagome straightened, and proceeded to pout. "But you can already win every battle and decimate your enemy. Such a trinket of a sword, something your father didn't even bother to have made until he became _old_ , and _weaker_ , why does my wonderful master want such a thing?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, amused. This was true, and he hadn't thought of it that way before. "Whether it is something this one _needs_ or not, it is still _wanted_ ," he answered.

Kagome huffed, turned, and drew a large circle in the air. When the finger she had been drawing with returned to where she had begun, a black portal appeared. "It awaits you," she said with a gesture, and followed closely behind when Sesshoumaru stepped into the portal she had created.

Jaken chased after as fast as his little legs could carry, not wanting to be left behind. He slammed into the blackness as though it was solid, though the staff seemed to pass through. It was just possible to see a pale hand catch it, and the sound of female laughter drifted back before the portal closed up.

"No more Jaken," Kagome said as she twirled the staff of two heads and refrained from properly landing on the remains, as Sesshoumaru had done just moments before. "And you didn't have to sully your claws with his flesh."

Sesshoumaru smirked, and walked into the tomb of his father. He was displeased to find that there was a barrier around the sword however, and naturally demanded an explanation.

"It is to prevent those who would use it only for destruction," Kagome said, resting lightly on his shoulder as she floated behind him and peered at the sword. "The barrier was placed by the general, so that it can only be taken by one whose thoughts are to protecting."

Sesshoumaru scowled. "He asked if this one had something to protect just before he died. Then, I had nothing to protect."

"Master," Kagome said softly, kissing his cheek. "You would not even protect _yourself_?" she asked sadly. "Would you now not protect me if it were needed?"

Sesshoumaru was silent as he thought on that. A while later, he turned his head and captured Kagome's lips with his, claiming them as _his_ once more. When he broke the kiss off – and that was a test of will, for Kagome had _moaned_ so sweetly, clearly enjoying his treatment of her – he reached out to take hold of the sword once more. This time, no barrier obstructed his way, and the sword came out easily when he pulled upon it. It transformed in his hand, becoming the great and fearsome fang of his father, where before it had looked like the most poorly kept of swords.

"It shall need a sheath," Sesshoumaru pronounced.

Kagome stretched out an arm until it was straight, and snapped her fingers. A navy-painted sheath appeared before them, hovering in the air until Sesshoumaru took hold of it with the hand not holding the sword, and placed the tip of the blade to the opening. Once the sword had been slid into the sheath, he slipped it into his obi, beside the _other_ sword of his father.

Kagome moved away and drew another circle, a black portal that would lead out once more.

When they stood in a field of wild flowers away from any human settlements, Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome, pleased. Kagome beamed in response and snuggled into Sesshoumaru's side, nearly burying her face in his fur as she did so.

"Love you, Master," she said happily.

Sesshoumaru merely stroked her hair a moment, and decided that suited him just fine before he bent to kiss her again.


End file.
